


Dazing Light

by ShepardonSchtrom



Series: Dazing Diakko [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, I'm bad at tags, I'm not exactly sure why I'm even putting this up tbh, Light Angst, One Shot, Slow Build?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepardonSchtrom/pseuds/ShepardonSchtrom
Summary: After an experience with her feelings for another witch, Akko talks to Ursula to try and work out her problems.





	Dazing Light

Akko grabbed the doorknob tightly, determined to do what she intended to. However just as she prepared herself, her grip got weaker, and her mind slowly devolved into a strange sort of numbing static.

She had been dealing with something rattling around in her mind for awhile now. Akko wanted to deal with it and get back to focusing on what mattered, but that was easier said than done.

"All I have to do is talk about it, I talk all the time, this'll be a piece of cake!" The young witch thought to herself. Even with that little pep talk from herself, she just couldn't turn the knob.

Her inner struggle was quickly replaced with a sudden panic as the knob started being turned from the other side. Akko quickly let go of the knob and backed away from the door, tripping and falling on her back in the process.

"Akko, are you alright?" Akko's eyes opened back up and looked towards the witch standing before her, the very witch she intended to talk to. "Ah, Ursula! How are you?"

Ursula reached out and helped Akko up off the floor "I'm doing quite fine Akko, do you need anything?" Akko tensed up at the question, quickly blurting out something resembling a response, before walking away.

"Akko, you clearly need something. You don't just walk up to someone's room this late, just to ask how they're doing." Ursula's logic was solid, as much as Akko wish it wasn't. She stopped her escape and turned back towards her teacher.

"I do, but it's nothing really." To her dismay, Ursula assured Akko that the size of what she had on her plate didn't matter, and invited her to sit down for tea. After some deep breathes, Akko got back into her normal mindset.

Ursula's room hadn't really changed since the last time Akko visited, although it was messier, which made sense considering what had happened. Everyone at Luna Nova had been busier than ever after the whole missile crisis.

Akko sat down on a stool, somewhat impatiently, as Ursula prepared tea. Her attention turned to Alcor, scratching his wing with his beak, the sight brought Akko's spirits up a bit.

Ursula sat down in a chair straight across from Akko, handing her a teacup. Akko took a sip from the freshly made tea, it was a little too warm for her tongue, but it still tasted good.

"So, what's going on?" Ursula's sudden question caught Akko off guard, as she actually forgot for just a moment, why she had been in the room in the first place. "Well, I've been thinking about something for awhile, and I wanted to talk to you about it."

Akko began to describe her thoughts, beginning with a small event that had happened recently. A gathering at the Cavendish manor with students from Luna Nova, and people outside of the world of magic, regarding the large missile issue from just a few months ago.

"I remember that, I'm surprised the event was as small as it ended up being." Akko took another sip as Ursula spoke, before continuing to speak "It was pretty fun! Especially since I was around people I knew."

Ursula could recall said festivities, Akko and the others who had prevented the missile from hitting the intended target were the guests of honor at the event. Ursula had too much on her plate for it to be reasonable for her to attend, but the witches who did show up were sure to let her know how it went.

Akko's smile withered very slightly, the cheerful girl still was unmistakably happy, but it seemed like something started to bother her. "Everything went really well, but something kind of confused me that night."

The older witch could feel a strange vibe coming from Akko's words, she could recall her describing every little detail of her experience weeks ago, in addition to being very thorough with how she felt about said details. However suddenly she had this brand new information about the event, that from her own words, Ursula could almost picture how everything was with her descriptions.

"Was it anything serious?" Akko's attention jumped back up to her teacher, after her eyes had been glued to her tea cup, "Not really! It's nothing massively important or anything like that, just a weird thing is all!"

Ursula was concerned but allowed Akko to continue talking, "Me, Lotte, and Sucy had just finished talking to some people about the connected brooms. Long story short, they wanted to know how the whole thing worked." Akko went on about how the people couldn't understand how any part of the brooms actually worked, while Ursula took another sip of her tea.

"Unless your little run-in with those people was what you wanted to talk about..." Akko jolted yet again, realizing she had gone off track. Ursula giggled "Don't worry about it, take all the time you need."

Akko focused her attention "No, I want to talk about it, let me jump to that part." She began to describe what happened after, while the two people talking about the brooms had walked away from the Red Team.

"So this... Person, had walked up to us and, it was really weird." Akko went on to describe the person, saying that they seemed like a person they've known for awhile, yet like an entirely new person at the same time.

"Did you know this person?" Ursula inquired as Akko took a break from speaking, for more tea. Akko ended up choking during the sip from her question, but quickly recovered and assured her that she was fine.

"Nope! I did not, they just felt familiar," Ursula could tell something was up with Akko, her speech became more and more broken up with long pauses and small stutters. Her movements became lightly more erratic, as she fiddled with the small cup in her hands.

Ursula asked Akko if she could continue, for which she happily obliged. "I don't know what they were doing, but it's like they had some kind of spell on me." Akko described her weird feeling regarding the mystery person, as a strange sort of frozen feeling that made her feel warm at the same time.

She sat and listened to Akko continue to describe said person, while finishing her tea. Akko's fairly clear description of her feelings about the person became a disjointed rant, about how they sparkled under the lights.

Strangely enough, talking about this person seemed to make Akko feel happy, seeing her bright smile come back even made Ursula's smile grow. But then, Akko's rambling slowed to a crawl, and her smile shrunk back down.

"Now, if I'm hearing things right, it sounds like you're very interested in this person." Akko's composure barely changed at the comment, if anything, her smile weakened just a bit. "Yeah, I guess I am."

For a few seconds, neither witch said a single word. Ursula stood up and walked away from her chair for a moment, to refill her cup, as she started the conversation back up again "So, there's something keeping you two apart, right?"

Akko's smile faded into a frown as Ursula had found her out, looking down at the cup she had nearly finished drinking from. She admitted that Ursula was right, while taking the last sip from the cup.

Ursula walked back towards Akko, offering to refill her cup too. She took the empty cup and headed back towards the tea pot, while attempting to remedy the situation "It's alright Akko, I'm sure you'll find someone else who makes you feel the same way."

She returned to Akko, with both tea cups, handing her one. Akko looked at the tea, moving side to side in the cup as she moved it around. She knew that Ursula was probably right, but at the same time, she didn't want to give up on this one just yet. "Well, that is assuming of course your issue is that, you're in two different worlds."

Akko felt a desire, one that she actively tried to avoid. She felt compelled to tell Ursula the truth, but couldn't bring herself to do it. However, knowing everything the witch had gone through in the past few months, she realized that this silly little situation probably wasn't what was going to stop her.

"Actually, it's not." Ursula was surprised by her response, she had assumed it was a class issue based on the event's location but obviously she was mistaken. However it was here that Ursula had finally remembered another account like this, she had heard, of that night.

Said account came from another student that attended, mentioning Akko. Ursula never thought to mention it to Akko, she didn't see it as truly relevant. But she realized that in this moment, it was all too relevant.

"It's something about them that is keeping you two apart, correct?" Akko nodded as Ursula's question left her lips, fiddling with the handle of her tea cup as she awaited the next response. "Akko, I want to ask you something. You can choose to not answer if you don't feel comfortable doing so."

Akko's attention felt razor sharp on Ursula, everything felt like it was simultaneously slowing down and speeding up. She nodded again, as she subtly shook, feeling anxious over the anticipation over what sort of question would come from her. The very time Akko felt like she had to admit everything, she felt like she couldn't.

"This person, they're a boy. Right?" Ursula's question felt like a silencing command to everything in the room. There wasn't a single sound at all, other than the barely audible breathing from both witches.

Akko's focus was all over the place, the tea cup she tried to focus on all this time, was suddenly impossible to look at. She couldn't look directly into the reflective liquid, and instead her vision bounced around the rim of the cup.

She clenched her right hand, hard on her other one. Both of them shaking out of any sort of possible future that could arrive from this. Her eyes moved back up to meet Ursula's, as she shook her head from side to side.

The silence in the room persisted, Ursula was in a position where she needed to say the right words. "And, you've never felt like that, with a girl?" Akko shook her head up and down, she really didn't know how she got to this point from earlier, and didn't know how far it would go.

Ursula put her hand on Akko's right shoulder, smiling at the shaking witch. "It's alright Akko, nothing to feel bad about." Her words didn't instantly fix everything, but it certainly did a good job and helping. "It's good that you at least know more about yourself."

"I just thought something was just going on with me that night, but seeing them again and again, I felt the same thing every time. It made me realize I do like them." Akko said, her smile slowly started to return, as Ursula's words gave her confidence in what she was saying.

If the version of the story she heard wasn't enough to convince her, Akko admitting that she's met the people multiple times since then was the straw that broke the camel's back. The account of that night from the other person might just help Ursula understand this all a bit more "Akko, I'd like to tell you a story I heard."

Akko was about to question what was going on, however, with everything that had happened, she decided to just see where this would lead. Ursula sat back as she recalled her tale "I had been told by another witch, something very interesting. Unusual behavior she saw in a friend."

Akko was still a little confused as to where she was going, but stayed silent. "The witch just went up to her friend to talk to her, but instead noticed she was acting differently. She stuttered, fumbled, and could not maintain eye contact." It was just then Akko realized exactly where this was going, and didn't know if she could handle it.

"Since then, the witch has acted very peculiar around her, and hasn't been able to get a proper answer from her as to what is going on." Akko knew exactly what was going on, Ursula knew exactly what was going on. At this point, one of them just needed to get them both on the same page.

"Akko, do you like Diana?"

Akko initially felt like a constricting anxiety had completely overtaken her, keeping her from talking at all. However, some instinct had overtaken her, what she considered the true Akko had finally broken out of this hard shell, and made the frozen worries, melt away.

Any concerns she had in the moment, she didn't care about. Any potential futures that would come out of this conversation, she didn't even consider. Akko mentally brushed all of these aside and leaped out of her chair. Fueled by the support of the very teacher sitting in front of her.

"Yep! I love Diana!"

Akko's gigantic smile made everything that had just happened, feel like an impossible reality. The girl who was quietly sitting in that chair, sipping tea, was now back to being bright and cheery. Ursula got up from her chair, rising above Akko. "Feel better?"  
After everything, fully expecting to walk into that room, and have Ursula say anything that she could vaguely use as an excuse to ignore her crush. Akko felt incredibly confident in it now, something she had never even remotely considered happening before.

Akko's head quickly shook downwards, her shining crimson eyes conveying anything she would need to say. The older witch's smile shined almost as brightly as hers, powered by the intense feeling of happiness coming from her, it was almost contagious. 

Right before continuing their conversation, Ursula had finally noticed the clock, realizing that much more time passed by than what the two witches actually had felt. She took the two tea cups, setting them to the side, and lead Akko to the door. "Curfew's soon, if you want to, we can talk about this more tomorrow."

"Thank you Ursula!" Akko quickly ran back towards her room, as Ursula shut the door. She looked back on the stool that Akko had been sitting on before, thinking about the talk that had just taken place. "I hope everything works out in your favor, Akko."

The young witch made her way back to her room, at what felt like the speed of light. She definitely had more to talk about, but Ursula broke the walls that she subconsciously built up.  
Akko's mind was racing, there were so many things that could happen tomorrow, but first she had to deal with the most important thing at the moment.

Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I barfed on a word processor, and the result was this weird collection of ideas I had for a Diakko fic.  
> Don't really have enough confidence to do the entire thing so I just said "Screw it" and did the first chapter as a one-shot.  
> Not really sure if I wanna try to do the whole thing.


End file.
